What's in the family, Stays in the family
by sacwc13
Summary: Jenny, bella's canadian step-cousin, comes down to Forks to live with her step uncle Chralie and bella. they hate eachother! What kind of secrets will Jenny and Bella discover together? Will families be bonded? Will love triangles be formed? find out! ION
1. NAC

Okay, I know this isn't a chapter…BUT this is going to be a twilight fic just for my cousin.

It's the only way for her to read any of my storys! So uhhhhhhhhhh, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Ch1

I look out the plane window to see nothing but clouds…..

"Jenny, darling, don't be upset. Once we get there you'll love it!" my mother wasn't the greatest at lying or convincing anyone of anything. We have to move to some little town named Forks. It's somewhere in Washington.

"Mom, just… spare me" I was sick of everyone saying how I'm going to love it there. The only part I'm going to love is the fact that it rains all the time. I love the rain. I use to cold though. So I guess that won't be a problem. I'm really pale, like really, really pale. Like I'm sick or something, all the time. But I have blonde hair. See nobody would expect it, but I'm actually Canadian. That's right coming from Canada. But I have no accent, no outside traits.

"Ahhh, we're here!" I heard my dad say. As you should know, there is no airport in forks, so we had to stop a couple towns away. We went ahead and rented a car, and headed toward our new home.

Okay, I know this chapter is short, but it's the first one and ones in the future will hopfully be better and longer.

Please review uhh, this is my first twilight one ever, so I hope you like it!


	3. Greetings

UGH! My parents have to go to some place overseas. I don't know where though. This really sucks! While I was gone it was Bella this Bella that! Know I'm going to be here and there is going to be even more of that!! Bella, UGH! So perfect! Oooooh! "She took ballet!" Oooooh! "she was the smartest in her class!" Who cares, I took sports! That was about it but, I did! Okay, I can feel myself being jealous! We arrived at my uncle Charlie's house. I havn't been here since I was about 3 in a half!

"Ahh, Jenny! I havn't seen you since you were just a tiny thing!"

"what are you calling me fat now?!?" I said glaring at him.

"well, umm, no, Jenny I di….."

"Uncle Charlie I know you didn't mean it that way, I'm just playing!" I said laughing a little and I gave him a hug.

"Jenny! Is that any way to act like a lady?!" my mother pictured _me_ doing the ballet and _ me _doing the once-a-year tea parties.

"No, mom, but you don't see me wearing a frilly dress either now do you?"

"Well of course not, you are of age in which…."

"okay mom, I know you want a little girl for a daughter, but I like sports, and mud and, and, and I like bugs and spiders and snakes, okay?" I said, I thought y now she'd understand that I'm not the little girl she always wanted, like bella, how sad is that? I can't even beat Bella for my own mother's love!

"bye mom, bye dad." I said bye to my parents and watched them leave.

"so Jenny, how has it been in Canada?"

"good, just…normal. I guess."

"so, uh, are you ready to meet Bella? Well you've already met her, but you know, see her again? I know you saw her just last year at a family reunion, but…..uhh, so are you exited to be here?"

"yea…"I didn't want to lie, It would be great with just me and uncle Charlie, I mean he treats me more like a daughter than my own parents do! As I walk into the house I look around me.

"uhhhh, you could share a room with bella."

"no thanks, I'll just use the couch."

"you can't! what if you sleep in, where is everyone going to sit!?!?!?" I recognize that voice. I turn around to see Bella standing with her arms crossed on the stares, glaring at me, and with me glaring back.


	4. NAC 2

Okay, just to let everyone know, like this is right after Bella moves to forks. This takes place before the incident with Edward and the truck, before the beach, during the period of time when Edward is gone for a few weeks at the VERY beginning. oh and also, i really didn't describe Jenny all that well i know, but umm, she looks exactly like bella exept for the hair color. her hair is blonde

I hope I helped any confusion!

Love all of you

~Shania~


	5. Weird Dream

I look up and see a dark figure. I couldn't see his face, as a matter of fact I can only see his outline. I turn on the light and he's gone. Hmm, that's weird. Maybe it was a dream.

I wake up to the sun in my face and the alarm going off. I sit up a little bit. Yay! Uncle Charlie not only put a desk in here but also a table/mirror thing that will be for my make-up and hair items. And a end table with a set digital clock and a lamp. A lamp is good, because I think I might have fallen when I got up to turn the light on. What a strange dream. I wonder if Bella have these weird dreams, we are cousins. Heck, we look weirdly the same. Some people even mistake us as twins! I decide not to be mad or jealous of Bella at this moment to find info on how things work around here and all the people and everything. I knock on her door and wait.

"what do you want?" she didn't say it in a rude way, as a matter of fact it sounded like she just woke up.

"umm, Bella, listen can we please talk? Like not argue but actually talk before we have to go to school?"

"uh, sure come in." I guess she thought my request was strange because all our lives we spent arguing and bickering, I mean it was like we were siblings or something! I walk in the door and find a chair in the corner to sit on.

"oh, no you can sit over here with me, if you want to actually talk it must be important, so I don't want my dad to ease drop or anything. "

"oh, okay." I make my way over to her bed and sit down. "okay, like I had this weird dream or something, I don't know I saw this guy in the room, but when I turned the light on he was gone. i just thought maybe it was because I was new to this house or whatever, I just wanted to know if you had that on your first day here."

"Shut up! You had that dream too? I didn't have it on my first day here, but I had it last night. How weird is that?"

"that is weird!"

"well actually I think I may know who it was, you know, in our dream."

"oh, well also, uh, can you show me the ropes of school, or whatever?" suddenly, the door opens and we both look at Charlie. It almost looks as if he were about to cry as he just stares at us.

"umm, hi girls, it's time to go to school. It's nice to see you two getting along, wow you look the same! I never noticed that before." He leaves the room.

"well I'll tell you on the way there."

"okay, that sounds cool"


	6. Getting Ready

I got off of Bella's bed and went in Charlie's room to get dressed. What should I wear for the first day of school? I put on a pink top and pink fuzzy jacket. My skirt was tiger print pink. I looked in one of my bags to pick which shoes I should wear. I picked the ones that go with this outfit, which happen to be pink fuzzy boots with the strings on them and the little fuzzy balls on the end. When I walk through the door of Bella's room, her jaw drops.

"will this work for the first day of school? It's well the complete opposite of me, but the sale's clerk told me that everyone will see me in a new perspective." I said, I bit my lip waiting for an answer.

"yea, the perspective of a hooker! Okay, um you need to go and change, and hurry because shool starts soon."

"so this outfit isn't good?"

"Canada doesn't have normal fashion?"

"well, not where I'm from."

"and where's that? The middle of nowhere?!?"

"actually, yea, how'd you know?"

"and school?"

"home schooled."

"how could I know non of this? We have a lot of work!"

"okay…. I'll go pick something I usually would wear." I said trying to find the right words.

"that sounds good." She said sighing. I go back to Charlie's room to change. This time I grab a red t-shirt and black and pink jeans. I grab a stubbed belt and put it threw two hoops and let the rest hang. I go back into Bella's room. She's in the middle of putting on pants.

"don't you know how to knock? I gotta get dressed to. I'm not going in my P.J.'s!" she buttons them and looks me over.

"good, you did a _way_ better job this time. Only, loose the belt."

"but then I look boring."

"no, you look normal, now after today, the first day here, you can wear whatever you want."

"okay." We walk outside and get in Bella's truck.


	7. The Ropes

We sit in the truck only for a couple of seconds before Bella puts the keys in the ignition.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!!!" me and Bella screamed.

"oh, my god Jake!" Bella said. Ooh, who is Jake?

"Hey Bella, did you think that you could sneak out of here without saying bye to me? Who is your friend here?"

"this is Jenny, she's my step cousin from Canada. She's staying here for awhile until her parents get back from Italy."

"wow, Canada, Italy, do you travel a lot?"

"well I don't but my parents do."

"umm, bye jake, we're already behind. We don't need to be late."

"yea, bye Bella. Bye Jenny." He said then he was off.

"okay, forks high." Bella began, "Jessica. She is a gossip. We say we're friends but I don't know. Umm, Angela, she is just about the only one who I can call my true friend. Mike. He has a thing for me. It's kind of annoying, Jessica likes him though. Eric is cool, but he flirts with me all the time."

"and let me guess, Angela likes him?"

"well yea, but not as much as she likes books."

"cool." I said, as I memorized all the names.

"we're not done yet!" She said laughing a little bit.

"more names to memorize?" I asked.

"well other than teachers…. Well the Cullens."

"the Cullens?"

"yes five people _everybody _knows. One, Rosalie. She's a blonde with an tude. Two, Emmet. He's strong and competitive. Those two are together."

"wait, aren't they like famiy? Isn't that insest??" I asked, almost discusted.

"well, not really. A doctor named Carlisle and his wife, like adopts teens. He's like a match maker. Anyways. Three, Alice. She has great fashion! She is the little thing who is a bit of a freak. Four, jasper. He looks kind of like a zombie, all the time." She pauses for a bit.

"and?" I asked wanting to know more.

"and number five. Edward."


	8. First Day of School

We got to school and had nearly all eyes on us.

"And who is this?" mike asked.

"Yea what's her name?" Jessica asked.

"How do you know her?" Angela asked.

"She looks exactly like you….well except the hair." Eric asked.

"Okay everyone, calm down. This is my step-cousin from Canada. She's staying with me while her parents are in Italy."

"Did they do this to you when you first got here?" I whispered as we walked on to class.

"Yea, but now _both _of us are getting attention."

"Hey look!" I said as I compared our class schedule, "we only have one class that's not the same!"

"That's good, because you need a lot of work. I think they do that on purpose for family." We went to our first classes, which, thanks to my luck is the first one. Once I know more about this Cullen family, I'll be on my own.

After my first class, which was nothing but a whole bunch of questions, I met up with Bella and went to our first class together. Chemistry. When we walk in the room Bella looks surprised to see a guy in the corner. That must be Edward. Mr. Banner? I can work with that.

"Um, Mr. Banner?" Bella started explaining the story to Mr. Banner. I looked in the direction Bella was. Edward was staring at me, he was handsome.

"Nice to meet you Jenny," Mr. Banner interrupted my thoughts, "I hope you like your visit here."

"Umm, since there aren't any more seats left, can she just pull up a chair by me and Edward?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" he walks over to the table in front of Edward, "Mr. Cullen, meet yet another partner, two new students in two weeks. Jenny just go ahead and sit here." He points to a chair place next to Edward. "Edward scoot, a little closer to Miss Swan so that Miss Swan can sit next to you." That makes Edward in the middle.

"Hi," I said trying to be nice, "my name is Jenny."

"Hi." He turns away from me toward Bella. She's already getting on my nerves! That's it, I'm on my own!

"Sorry about last week, I had a thing."

"Well, will you be gone all the time?" I asked trying to get the attention on me again.

"Hard to tell." He said. He looks like he's in pain.

A couple of classes went by and now it's time for lunch.


	9. 3 surprises, one day

Lunch time. Bella showed me to their table. I sat down and both Bella and I look over at Edward's table. He and the people Bella was talking about were staring right back. I eat a little bit but not much. Iook at Bella and see she's still ooogaling Edward.

"So," Angela started, scaring me, "found anyone to crush on yet?"

"I just might have."

"Really who?!?!?!?" Bella, Eric, Mike, Angela, and Jennifer all asked.

"oh, nobody." I said eyeing Edward. He was staring back, but soon crouched over the table like he was on drugs.

"what's going on with him?" I asked.

"oh Edward? Well he did it when he first moved here, and then when Bella first got here, but he hasn't done it that bad until… well now." Angela said.

"people are saying that he does drugs, but only when around new people." Jennifer said. Well Bella did say she was a gossip, which will give me a high point from Bella. I just look back at Edward and his whole family or group/clique thingy was looking over here.

We went through the rest of the day just fine. We were in the parking lot talking when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"yea she's right here, we were just in the parking lot talking." It was just uncle Charlie.

"What?"

"no….."I whispered. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Jenny? What's wrong? Jenny?" I started crying and handed the phone to Bella.

"hello? Dad? What's going on?" She asked. I looked over toward Edward. He just stared at me while I cryed. I looked away.

"Oh my god! Dead? No!! What about Jenny? Does that mean you get custody? What!?!? No Way!!" I look away and see something.

"BELLA LOOK OUT!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. What was I saying? We're both here! I should run but my legs won't go. The truck. A truck. It's coming toward us, fast! I felt a grip on me. It was Bella. We held onto each other as we thought we going to die. I hear a crash, and open my eyes, as I feel another hand on me. Jake?

I look up and see Jake holding me and Bella, and Edward with his hand on the truck. I felt even more tears as me and Bella stood up. I saw she was crying even worse than me. We hug eachother.

"I thought we were going to die!" I said through tears.

"Jenny," Bella whispered in my ear, "We're twins!"


	10. Hospital

"What?" I said not quite understanding.

"Jenny…."

"oh my god! Jenny, Bella!" it was Jessica. All around us there was clapping. I look at Edward, then Jake. I pull myself out of the many hands that were on me.

I see Charlie come into the room. Me and Bella were sitting on the hospital bed while the nurse got out temperature. Soon after Charlie sits down, Carlisle comes in. he looks us over.

"Well girls, you'll live."

"Bella, Jenny, I am so sorry!!" it was the guy in the truck, Charlie got mad and shut the curtin.

"You know," I started, "we would've been dead without Edward." I said.

"yeah," Bella chirped in, "He got to us _so _fast!"

"and he was strong!" I said adding to the conversation.

"and he like, pushed the truck away… and that's not even the really amazing part!" Bella said.

"yea, he did it with one hand!! His other hand was around us."

"Carlisle, I thank your boy for saving them, but can I ask why his arm was around my girls?" Charlie said, I was surprised he said his girls. After I found out about my parents. They lied! I'm Bella's other half? How does that work? And Charlie, how long did he know?

"well you can't forget about Jacob!!" Bella said.

"Jacob?" Carlisle looked worried.

"yea, he was holding us too."

"now why is it all of a sudden all of these boys are holding my girls?!?!?!" Charlie looked confused and frustrated.

We got done and me and Bella went out for air. We stopped in the hallway when we heard people talking.

"What are they saying?" Bella whispered.

"shut up!" I whispered back. I looked around the corner and saw Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle. I cleared my throat and they all looked over here.

"can we, umm," Bella looked like she was going to puke.

"can we talk to you Edward, please." I finished for her. He walked toward us and leaned against the wall.

"can you explain what happened at school?" I asked. Bella looked a little sick still, maybe it's just nerves.

"No."

"Well there has to be an explanation." I said and couldn't help but look at Bella again.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"yea, I'm fine Jenny."

"well there's not." He answered, I began getting frustrated.

"Listen, nobody can just push a truck away with their hand!" I yelled louder than I meant to.

"well nobody's going to believe you!" he said, a little snobbishly. I kinda liked it though.

"We weren't going……to…tell" Bella got out.

"Bella are you sure your okay?"

"yea, I'm fine." She said. Edward eyed me has he began getting frustrated.

"Are _you _okay?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm….fine." he looked a little mad.

I sit on my bed thinking. Edward is, weird. It looks like he has a temper. I hear a knowck on my window that scares me. I get up and walk to the window. I open it up and Jake climbs in.


	11. NAC 3

Okay, ummm. I know that the last couple of chapters were confusing so I'm going to tell what went on on the phone:

"Hello?"

"Jenny? Is Bella there too?"

"yea she's right here, we were just in the parking lot talking."

"Jenny, there has been an accident."

"What?"

"your parents. They were killed when the boat was taken over by three guys on the boat. Apparently, they are wanted in four countries. Jenny? I know this is hard for you to hear. Can you give the phone to Bella?"

"no….."I whispered. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Jenny? What's wrong? Jenny?" Bella said.

"hello? Dad? What's going on?"

"They were killed when the boat was taken over by three guys on the boat. Apparently, they are wanted in four countries. And Bella, there is something you need to know. Bella you guys are twins. You both are my girls. They aren't even family, they adopted Jenny because we were afraid we couldn't handle two baby girls at one time. "

"Oh my god! Dead? No!! What about Jenny? Does that mean you get custody? What!?!? No Way!!"

"BELLA LOOK OUT!!!!"

So there you have it. ummm, I hope this helps calm any mis understandings.

Love you guys! Please review, and I will update asap

===Shania===

P.S.

If you have any questions or want me to use an idea please write it in an email to P&T!!


	12. jakes visit

"Hey Jenny. Are you okay?" He asked…..

"yea I'm fine, my sister looks a little sick though, but she says she's fine."

"your sister?" he was confused… this will be fun! We can announce this at school tomarrow, and get even more attention!! Ugh, that reminds me, tomarrow we have a field trip.

"yea Bella. She says tha……"

"Bella? Bella's your sister??"

"yea we found out we're twins. My parents made up a birthday for me though. So I guess I get older sooner know." I laugh, then he does.

"wow, so much exitment!" he said.

"doesn't your hair get annoying?" I asked….it was a very weird and random question, but I wanted to know.

"yea sometimes, I've been looking into getting it cut."

"I could do it!" I said eager for something to do.

"okay." I think he was still unsure as he said it though. I grab some hair-cutting scissors out of my bag.

"I thought about doing my hair while I was here." I said trying to answer the question of 'why do you carry scissors with you?' I start cutting his hair. I think of Edward, and Charlie's hair. I think of all the male hairstyles I've seen. I think his hair will be a lot better now.

"all done!" I said with confidence. I grab his hand and lead him to the mirror.

"keep your eyes closed!" I said happily. My first hair cut! Well that I've done…. On somebody else.

"Viola! How do you like it?" I said looking into the mirror next to him.

"oh my god! I've never had it like this before!! I love it, thank you Jenny." I stop to look at him. He looks _way _ better with his new hair. He just stares at me for a little bit.

I heard a _really_ not so pleasant noise. It was Bella. I run into her room.

"Bella did you puke?!?!?" I asked, knowing that she wasn't just fine earlier.

"no." she said, still looking sick. I wasn't so sure.

"okay, just making sure." I head back to my room and see jake sitting on my bed.

"okay, I think I'm going to bed." I said through yawns. I climb over jake and lay down.

"do you mind if I stay here?" it sounded as though he was a little embarrassed to ask.

"yea go ahead." I said. I lay my head on a pillow and close my eyes. I feel the bed shift as jake got on more and lay next to me. I put my head on his chest as a warmer pillow.


	13. morning troubles

I was bolted awake when I heard a noise. I sat up alittle.

"jake? Jake are you there?" I asked a little scared of the darkness and sounds that go with it.

"yea I'm here Jenny, I'm here." Okay, I thought and went back to sleep.

The alarm went off and heard a _thud_. Then a second _thud. _I opened my eyes. Ow! My head and back hurts now. Jake moved a little bit. That's when I relized what happened. When the alarm went off jake fell, then I fell right after him. That's when I relized again that I was on top of him. I look down and see him rub his head.

"oh, I'm so sorry jake!" I said and got up quickly. I turned the alarm off and fell on the bed.

"oh my back!" I moaned. I got back up to help jake. I grabed both of his hands and started to pull when I heard the door open. Starteled, I let go of jake and ended up falling on him again.

"again jake, I am so sorry!" I said getting back up. I saw Bella at the door with her mouth gapped a bit.

"Bella," I said slowly, like she was an angry dog or something, "this isn't what it looks like."

"OH…..MY…..GOD…..!!!!!" she nearly screamed, but not angrily. Charlie comes up to see what's going on. I look down at jake. He has his chin on the bed.

"Jenny…..?" he said looking at jake.

"yes Charlie…I mean dad, I mean uncle…..i mean dad?" I said not knowing what to call him any more.

"do I want to know?" he said looking from jake to me.

"don't worry, we didn't do anything! He just wanted a hair cut, and he just spent the night, that's all."

"okay, I believe you….you better not be lying to me."

"don't worry I'm not."


	14. NAC 4

Okay, I know I have a lot of the "not chapters" but umm here is a chapter that was supposed to be like chapter 3 or 4

I comes after when Bella says jenny can't sleep on the couch so here is the "lost chapter" lol I had to put that in here… sorry

__________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, well nice to see you again too Bella."

"Dad, the couch, just won't work…"

"Bella has a good point" Charlie said. Turning to face me.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my room." I thought about it. I wanted to accept without being…snobby.

"Oka….."

"Dad, what about your back?"

"My back will be fine."

"What about the whole, sitting thing?"

"I get up before both of you girls for work, and if all else fails, you can sit in the chair."

"Fine. Nice to see my dear cousin." She said staring at me the whole time. She's not like this around everyone else, well with the exception of me of course. I go up the stairs, following Bella. She steps in front of a door.

"okay, this is my room, stay out of it!"

I go down the hall a little bit to see a closed door. I open it to find a bed and dresser. That's it? I look all around the room. Oh, well there _is _a closet. Hmm, I didn't know Charlie was so simple. I put my stuff, which included 3 bags and 4 suit cases, by the dresser. I sit on the bed to think a little bit. Charlie knocks on the door.

"come in."

"hey Jenny, uh, so is this okay for you?"

"yea of course, I was expecting to sleep on the couch or floor, so this is more than plenty." I didn't want to be rude, but I took my chances anyway.

"umm, uncle Charlie?"

"yes?"

"If it's not to much to ask for, can I have a table or something for some of my things, please."

"yea, of course. I see you have lots of stuff there, so I'll gladly get it for you."

"thanks. I'm just going to go to sleep, if that's okay. Do you guys have a scedual, or something?"

"no, it's okay, it is nine'o'clock and you guys have school tomorrow."

"goodnight Charlie."

__________________________________________________________________________________

So there it is, the lost chapter….

Also just to let yall know, my chapters will be longer, bcuz I'll write until either:

I run out of ideas

I want to work on another story, or just do something else

Or just like my computer starts to over heat or something like that bcuz, what I've been doing is stop at "interesting" parts, which make the chapters short, so uhhh, yea PLZ review!!

And one last thing, plz review, or email, or pm me on this question (kinda like a survey)

How should any love triangles work??

Jenny gets Edward, Bella gets jake

Bella gets Edward, jenny gets jake

Jenny gets Edward, Bella gets nobody

Bella gets Edward jenny gets nobody

Jenny gets jake Bella gets nobody

Bella gets jake jenny gets nobody

Or just a bunch of crushes, bcuz here is one of my ideas

It's supposed to be secrete, so be happy:

Edward has the hunger for both jenny and Bella because they are twins

Okay, I'm going to work on another chapter (a longer better one…..[okay that sounded really wrong!!!] lol)


	15. Before School

"okay, I'm glad I can trust you." He said and left. I look down, but jake had done left….too bad. I suddenly realized something…. I don't hate Bella! I, I, I think I actually…….l-lo-love her!! She is my sister! She is my other half, and I am her's. I look at Bella, and run up to hug her.

"Bella, we are sisters, we are twins, it just now hit me, but I think it all fits!"

"well, doesn't it always?" she said, laughing.

"come on, we have to get ready for school."

"yea….do you know how much you scared me? I thought, 'oh my god, not only has she beat me at everything, but now she had sex before me as well!?!?' I know it sounds stupid……."

"No, it doesn't, I've had thoughts like that my whole life." I said smiling.

"okay," she started, "what kind of twins should we be?"

"what do you mean? There are even twin sterotypes?!?!? Wow!"

"well should we be the twins that are exactly the same, or the complete opposite?" she asked.

"well, our hair is totally different so how can we be the twins that are the same??"

"oh my god, we should so dye our hair!!" she said so excitingly.

"oooh, what color?"

"what about….black?" she said.

"okay, I guess, we can change our whole look!!!" I said.

"but, nothing slutty, or anything like that, write?"

"of course!! Hey, actually, I'm having second thoughts on this…. How about we just hang out more, and change hair style, and maybe go shopping." I said, I didn't want to be someone I wasn't.

"okay that works!!"

"so off to school, then shopping? Then we can go to the salon…..eeeeek, this is going to be fun!" I said as I got exited, I'm aloud to, I've never been to a mall before, or a salon. I playfully shoved Bella out so I could get dressed. I try to decide what to wear. Something pink? No….. I can't decide what to wear!!! I put on a green tank-top with a pair of faded, black, jeans. I walk into Bella's room and she is in the middle of putting a shirt on. We're both girls, I don't mind, I just sit on her bed. She gets her shirt on and looks for a pair of pants to put on.

"Do you need help?" I asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" she said. I look in a tub next to her bed filled with clothes. I found like the cutest jeans ever.

"why don't you wear this?" I askd, "they are so cool!"

"because that's the tub I put clothes in that don't fit me any more."

"so, okay they might be alittle tight, so what." I said.

"if you don't wear them then I will!" I said, laughing.

"okay take them." I felt my face drop.

"fine, here you can wear these." I said taking my jeans off. I threw them at her and put on her jeans.

"thanks."

"yup." I said as I was struggling to get them past my ass.

"Oh my god!!! How'd you get these on anyway? My ass isn't _that_ big, is it?"

"ummm, I've had those since I was like, twelve, that's how they fit. And no your ass isn't big, Jenny, those are a size 1!"

"I don't think I've ever been able to fit into a size this small from the ages ten and up!" I finally got them where they should be, and tried to button them. They actually weren't that hard to button, or zip.

"okay are ready to go?" she asked.

"yes, I probally won't be able to sit down without them coming halfway down my ass!" I tested it out, by sitting on Bella's bed. They surprisingly only went down alittle bit.

"okay, let's go before we are late."


	16. Bus Ride

I can't believe we're getting along! Sixteen years of fighting!!I mean, we we're strangling each other with our diapers and impaling each other with rattles and bottles! And now, now we're best friends? I don't know.

We walk out and Bella gets in her truck. I open the passenger door and Jake comes up behind me. I laugh and turn around.

"hello!" I say. Bella looks out the window. Jelousy, so there is a fire still there. I know she's my sister, but I kinda like it! I don't _care _if she _is_ my sister, or my twin. i need to feel cared about other than just because I'm her twin. I don't think she really does care! Oooooooooooh, I'm her twin, that means she has to love me? I don't think so!

"bye Jake I have to go, we're gona be late"

"okay, bye see you later!" he is so sweet, and so much cuter with his hair cut. I get in the van and Bella drives off.

"so, do you like Jake?" she asked.

"well of course! I mean, you know, as a friend." I said she sighed.

We get to school, with a ride full of silence. As soon as we arrive, a group of our friends come up, to say hi.

"OH MY GOD! Guess what." I said. Everyone said what with curiousity.

"me and Bella….."

"are twins!" Bella interrupted, "we aren't cousins, we found out we're twins!"

"yea," I broke her off, "we found out right after, I was told about my adoptive parents being killed." They all said sorry and Bella's face turned red.

"they we're murdered." I said saidly and they all told me "comforting" things to help me through it. oh, this is so much fun! _And wait till I talk to Edward today!_ I told Bella in my head. We went to our homerooms and of course the news was already around. People hovered and talked and congratulated, and apologized! It was fun. Finally! The announcements came on for us to report by the buses for our field trip. I walk out and find Edward very quickly, but don't show it, but I can feel his eyes in my back. I find Bella and run up to her, not that she noticed. She of course was staring at Edward, but he was looking at me, not her.

"Hey!" I said as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"oh, hi, jenny!" we get on the bus quickly. I peer out the window and see Edward and his "group" getting on the other bus, just to be stopped. The window was down and I heard our teacher say there was no more room. This bus was full, except oddly the three seats surrounding us. Our "friends were packed on the other bus and Bella and I were in the same seat towards the back of the bus. Edward got on and sat behind me and Bella, glancing at us, before he sat down. Rosalie and Emmet in the seat next to us, and Alice, and jasper in the seat in front of us. They all begin talking to one another with the exception of Edward.


	17. Bus Ride Delay

The silence broke when Edward spoke up.

"So, I heard you two are twins." He said through a cracked voice. Immediately the others in his group stops talking and stare between him and us.

"Umm, yeah." Bella said.

"Well you can tell, I mean your face…..your—err……body." He says and looks at us. Emmet tries not to burst into tears because of laughing to hard. Rosalie, just stares with a sight of evil in her eyes. And Alice just tilted her head, and stared, as a smile formed on her face.

"Well, umm, thanks. I think." I say and smile. The bus stops.

"Oh thank god! We're here!" Bella said and reached over me to look out the window. I looked out also to see a line of cars beside us.

"Damn," she said, "stupid traffic!"

"How much longer until we get there?" someone in the back of the bus shouts.

"Perhaps about an hour, that is only if this traffic lets up." The driver said. I then realized that there is no teachers on this bus. How bizarre is that! I looked up at Edward, since he was taller and looking over the seat, with big eyes. I didn't mean for my eyes to be as big as they felt, but I never adjusted them. He clears his throat and looks out the window. I remember I have my ipod in my bag and pull it out.

"cool, I thought Canada, didn't have shit like this, just snow, frostbite, and frozed rotting people in the north."

"wow thanks, Bella." I said coldly.

"it's orange though." She said staring at it.

"well yeah that's my favorite color, like the sunset."

"what's your second favorite color?" she asked.

"blue-black, like the night sky. I love the hours of twilight and darkness." I said, and found myself, looking at Edward. I hear an _awwwwww_ from Alice. He looks back at me from the window, right into my eyes.

"me too…" he hesitantly said, almost as quiet as a whisper. I turn my ipod on and stare out the window the rest of the ride.


	18. Greenhouse

When we get there, I stand up to stretch, and bump Bella out of the seat and right into Emmet.

"Oh I'm so sorry Emmet!!" I said.

"HEY!!! What about me!?!?" Bella said.

"Yes, I know you're sorry too." I replied. She gets up and lets Emmet and Rosalie out, and they quickly follow Alice and jasper. Bella gets up and starts to walk, then stops and backs up quickly. I get bumped into, trip over the floor backwards. Thank god Edward caught me. I got up thanked Edward. I felt my face get red with anger.

"Lo que joder hacen usted piensa que usted le hace la hembra de mierda estúpida, celosa afrontó el coño!?!?" I rampaged out in French. Not only did the driver look at me but so did the Cullens, and a couple of kids from a French class.

"Is that French?" Bella asked.

"Maybe" I said, my face red. I said some nasty things!!

"I am from Canada, you know, so I speak French and English…." We get off the bus and stretch some more.

"Cool maybe you can teach me some." She said. Yeah right!! So you can understand when I yell at you!?!? No thank you!

"Okay," the teacher said, "we will have pairs to go through each section of the greenhouses."

"Okay!" he said and started listing pairs.

"Jessica and Alice, Jenny and Edward, Mike and Emmet, Angela and Jasper, Rosalie and Eric, and Bella and—err, umm, well Bella, it looks like you get to be paired up with me!!" I laughed SO hard in my head it hurt!!

"Well, umm, isn't there _anybody _else?" Bella pleaded, which made me go around the bus so I could laugh. I started laughing so hard tears came out of my face. I stop quickly when I hear footsteps. It was all of the Cullens.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said so fast it barley came out of my mouth clear, "come on Edward let's go before he bitc—er I mean, before we get yelled at." The rest of them just stare at me. I walked around the bus and find "poor Bella" red faced and meek. That's what you get you selfish, prissy, little—

"What way do you think we should go first?" Edward asked.

"umm," I said looking around, "anywhere away from human life!" he laughed.

"that's possible, let's go." I followed him away from the crowd of paired students—and Bella. Heeheehee!

"are we like, skipping class?" I asked, feeling myself get exited.

"If you want to look at it like that." He grinned.

"Wow! My first time skipping class!!!" I said.

"can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"sure, why not." He said as he sat in the grass.

"okay," I half-whispered, "I chose the partners for this trip!" and smiled, I waited for a reaction.

"you? And you chose _me?"_ my smile got bigger.

"yup! Guess it's your lucky day, huh?" I said.

"now," I started, " _you_ get to tell _me _a secret about you!"

"umm, I don't think—"

"but I told you a secret of mine." I pouted.

"well, umm, okay—"

"Edward!! There you are!" Alice said.

"hi, Alice." Edward said.

"oh, hi, jenny—right?"

"yup! Nice to meet you!" I said, I turned back to Edward, "maybe some other time." I got up and walked alittle bit and hid behind a tree.

"Edward! What were you doing?" Alice began, "you know it's dangerous! We have secrets to keep!"

"Alice, what did you see?" Edward said.

"you, that's what I saw! And I saw you with her, and it didn't look pretty! Well—" she stoped, "it kinda looked pretty. BUT that is besides the point!"

"I'll be careful Alice, don't worry." I turned around, and headed back.

"OH! Alice!!! I've been meaning to ask you, do you think we can go shopping together some time? I love your clothes, and well, I have _no_ fashion scence!" I said.

"yeah, that would be cool!" she said.

"awesome!" I said, alittle too loud, "how about tomarrow?"

"okay, I'll pick you up at 5."

"but, you don't know where I live." I said

"I'll figure it out." She said and smiled. I walked off, and as I did I overheard:

"now who needs to be careful?" Edward said.

"well, I'm not going to be kissing her anytime soon, romeo!"


	19. My Prince Charming

What does that mean? Wow, does he have a crush on me? Does he like me? I head back to the green house. Maybe he does like me! I feel myself get excited. Is this _really_ the first time someone has had a crush on me? Well, I was home-schooled….hmm. I am deep in thought….soo very deep in thought. I feel a slight hint of fear, as I realized I had tripped over something. I feel myself roll down a rocky, tree-filled hill. And as I hit a tree, reeling away from it, and land at the bottom, I can feel the sting of every cut and bruise. I look at my legs and I watched as blood soaked through my jeans. Oh, my god!! What…what am I going to do? I am still far away from the greenhouse and I hurt everywhere so bad! I feel tears run down my cheeks. Isn't this where somebody comes and saves me? Isn't this the time my Prince Charming should come? I wait, as long as I can, but even _I _know that I am losing too much blood. I try to get up, and find that my leg probably isn't broken, but definitely cut and bruised. I want to scream out, because the pain is still over whelming. Why won't anybody come? I try to walk to the greenhouse, but end up falling. I just lay there, on the ground, blood through my clothes, blood on my face. And I feel light headed, and see black…….

My head hurts, am I alive? Am I dead, am I sleeping? I hear a voice. It sounds familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. I open my eyes, look around, and touch my head to find dry blood everywhere. I start to sit up. And I see no one. Was the voice in my head? Am I going crazy? Am I just a spirit? I have to be, I couldn't have lives with all my blood gone. I see, I see, a person. I see, Edward? No…..I see Jacob. Shirtless, his awesome haircut I gave him, and very muscular. I feel my eyes go wide, okay I have to be dreaming!! This is just too much like a fantasy!! He sits on a rock, back towards me. I moan alittle, a reaction to my throbbing head. He looks back… and rushes fast toward me.

"Jenny, how are you feeling?" he is to beautiful, and I find myself speechless.


	20. I Know Who I Want

"Jenny?" He repeated.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I think… all I can remember is losing lots of blood. I thought, I thought I was going to die because of all the blood!" I said, replacing the dried up tear-stains, with new wet ones.

"Hey, I took care of it, I think you'll be fine."

"Really?" I said, and it sounded stupid coming out of my mouth. I gaze into his eyes, and his into mine. Is this the part where I kiss my prince charming? Maybe not, this isn't a fairy-tale, I realized that when nobody saved me from the pain and hurt from the fall. But Jake did…didn't he? He did, but I passed out, does that still count?

I decide it does, and I lean up, closing my eyes, my lips on his…. I feel humiliated by the fact that this is my first kiss, but then revived at the level of magic in the kiss. I go in deeper, until, we are laying on the ground and…….

"Jenny?" I snapped back to reality, really? That was a "fantasy"? REALLY?!?!?!? Oh, my god!

"Did you hear me? You just sorta went into a daze."

"Oh, sorry, can you repeat what you just said?"

"I asked if you wanted to come over to my house."

"Oh, I can't, technically I'm with my school on a field trip." I said, very disappointed.

"Well can I at least walk you that far?"

"Sure, that would be awesome!" I said. We started to walk back, and we ran into Edward, but without Alice.

"Jenny, what happened? I walked back to the green house and you weren't there."

"Could that be because you let her walk through woods she doesn't know and she tripped, and almost died. Her _blood _was everywhere." Jake said. I didn't get why he emphasized the word _blood_. Like telling a four-year-old that there is a bunch of cookies in the woods, and if he hurries, he can have them all to himself.

"well Alice had important things to tell me…" Edward said, they stood staring at eachother. I study them both. Edward is nice, very sophisticated, very intriguing. But Jake…Jake is soo, nice as well, and he saved me, and he had the yummiest looking abs I've ever seen! I want Jake, I want Edward. I think….i know who I want more!!

I want………………………………(to be continued onto next chapter)


	21. At the Hospital Again

"Jake, can you take me home; I'm done here, and have nothing more to say." I said, staring at Edward the whole time.

"Sure." Jake said, "I'll go get my truck." He walked away. I walked toward the Green House to announce I got sick. As I walked passed Edward, I whispered in his ear,

"I am done with you, don't talk to me." I kissed his cheek and walked on. I don't want him kissing me, if what Alice said is really true, because I want both of them; I need to decide more clearly.

When I got to the green house, I went straight to Mr. Banner. He looked at me like he was looking at a ghost.

"I'm not feeling well and I fell down some hill back there." I said making what I thought looked like a very sick face. I looked down, and realized that Jake didn't really get me all healed and cleaned up, so I am covered in dry blood, some of it not even dry all the way.

"Oh, my gosh, we need to get you to the hospital, it looks like you've lost a lot of blood!" he called the hospital and an ambulance came. I should make this seem, a little more realistic,

"WAIT!" I screamed, as they lifted me into the ambulance, "I—I want my sister Bella, to come with me!! Where is my sister? Bella!!" I screamed, and drug it on; to make them think that I was really sick…it must have worked, because I soon found Bella next to my side. Either I must look really bad, or—or, no…or Bella may actually care about me. I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Jenny, are you okay? You're—you're going to be okay. She smiled and laid her head on my stomach the rest of the way there.

I fell asleep, and woke at the hospital. With Bella and Charlie right next to me.

"She's awake!!" my dad yelled. He went out of the room; I assume it was to look for Dr. Cullen.

"Bella," I said, I don't know where it was coming from, but I started to cry, "I fell down this hill, I ran into a tree, and and and, when I finally stopped I sew, nothing but blood. My blood was EVERYWHERE!" I started crying harder. "When I saw black, I thought—I thought I was dead…but it was like magic, I woke up! I woke up, but I was in so much pain. I thought I might as well have died, my head was throbbing. I don't know how, but I made it back to the green house, everything numb, I couldn't feel anything, not even the pain." I don't know why, but I just spilled out what had happened, to Bella. Of all people, I told Bella. I stared at her to see a reaction. She just had a blank face. Really?!? I spilled my heart out, for her to just not react?

I am mad until, she falls over. She's just on the floor, not moving, not blinking. What? I climb out of the bed, and sit next to her.

"Bella?" I said, "Bella, this isn't funny! Bella!! Why won't you move? Bella…." I cried, and screamed. I felt for a pulse, and found one, but it was faint. I held her in my arms as much as I could, and felt her pulse get smaller, and smaller, until, there was no pulse at all.

I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could. I just realized that my twin, my other half just died in my arms. I hated her, I thought….I thought I hated her, but it wasn't the case! And now? And now I lost her! I will never get another chance. I screamed until I ran out of breath.

"SOMEBODY!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! …..please, please somebody help me….." I screamed and sobbed.

Charlie walked into the room with Dr. Cullen and to my surprise, Edward was here too. I looked, up only for a second, and then buried my face in Bella's neck.

"Jenny, we need to take Bella." Dr. Cullen said.

"No."

"What?" he said.

"No. you are not taking her, not right now."

"But, Jenny, it's procedure, I have to. I am sorry."

"NO! You WILL _NOT _TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!" I screamed.

I looked at Carlisle's face; it looked sad, but stern. He sighed deeply, and looked at Edward, who nodded. He came toward me.

"NO!" I screamed. He reached his arms around my waist, and pulled me up, his strength surprised me.

"Put me down now!" he carried me to a room. After he shut the door, he turned and looked at me.

"Jenny, you need to calm down. Please, do you want to talk to me? We need to keep you mind off of it" he said. He looked, irresistible. I wanted to attack him! What am I thinking? My sister—twin sister, just died! But I can't help it!

I walk up to him, and devour his face. Our kiss is not one of passion, not of love. It is just…a cover up. I can already tell that, but I need….more. I grab his shirt and throw him to the floor, not knowing my own strength. I fall on top of him, and kiss him harder than before. He reached the bottom of his shirt. I pulled my shirt over my head. He moved up for another kiss. He made a weird sound…..almost like a growl. He pulled back, "I'm sorry Jenny…..umm, I can't." he said, looking at my lips.

"Yes, you can, Edward, yes you can." I whispered. He dove in for another kiss. The doorknob shook, but neither of us stopped, neither of us noticed. The door opened, and I saw Carlisle staring at us. I shriek and grab my shirt. I put it on and look at Edward, "I umm, I have to go." I said. I passed Carlisle, trying not to look at him. As I stopped to get a drink from the drinking fountain, I overheard Carlisle. He didn't sound very happy, "Edward," he said sternly, "we need to talk, _now_." I scurried behind a corner, so I can over hear yet another conversation.

"Edward, you know that you can't do that. You could've killed her." I silence my gasp. "I'm sorry Carlisle, but……I couldn't help it. She has just as bad, if not, worse effect on me as Bella did."

"Then be careful! We can't afford being exposed." Carlisle said, with amazing calmness.

I walk back, towards them, sorrow over Bella's death must've made me braver…..or stupider.

"Dr. Cullen, if you don't mind, I want a relationship with Edward." I turned to Edward, and kissed him on the cheek. I walked off, no saying anymore, not waiting for a reaction, from either of them. I return to my room, and wait for Charlie and Carlisle. When they came in, Edward was trailing behind like a puppy-dog. I have a feeling I got him in trouble.

"It appears," Dr. Cullen started, "that an overdose of birth control has caused Bella to have a stroke. It is not very common for someone so young to have a stroke, but the birth control, will do that is taken too much." Dr. Cullen and Charlie were talking to each other. Edward just stared at me. How do I get him to stop? Carlisle, said he could've killed me! I don't want him to stare at me!

I wink at him and wiggle my fingers in a wave. And as I had hoped, he looked to the floor and cleared his throat. Carlisle looked from Edward to me. Then continued chatting with Charlie.

Carlisle, spoke louder saying, "Well anyways, she will need to stay overnight."

"You mean to examine her more?" Charlie asked.

"Well that and she'll need her rest?"

"You mean," I cut in, "she's still alive?"

"Barely."


	22. Jenny's Mistake

That night, I listened to my I-Pod to get my mind off of everything. I sang the lyrics, louder than I wanted to:

"Black dress with the tights underneath, I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth, And shes an actress. But she ain't got no need. Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks, While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth, T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef, That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him. She wants to touch me She wants to love me She'll never leave me Don't trust a ho, Never trust a ho, Won't trust a ho, Won't trust me."

I stopped when Charlie walked in, and I felt my face get red.

"honey, I love your singing, but can you please….ummm stop?"

After he left, I whispered the rest of the song. It is my favorite.

"X's on the back of your hands, Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist, You stole off the stage, Had red and purple lipstick all over the page. B-b-b-bruises cover your arms, Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm. And the best is No one knows who you are, Just another girl alone at the bar. She wants to touch me She wants to love me  
She'll never leave me Don't trust a ho, Never trust a ho, Won't trust a ho, Won't trust me. Shush girl shut your lips, Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips. I said, Shush girl shut your lips, Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips. I said, Shush girl shut your lips, Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips. Woah, woah, woah... She wants to touch me She wants to love me She'll never leave me Don't trust a ho, Never trust a ho, Won't trust a ho, Won't trust me."

I think I have a nice voice, like, a nice singing voice, but that's just me. Everyone else says I have an awesome voice. I end up falling asleep.

_I go into the hospital, to see Bella. She is sound asleep when I get there. I sit over her, like she did over me after the fall. I look down, and just now realize how much we really do look alike. She opens her eyes….except, she has no pupil, no color, nothing but white. I feel the fear wash over me. What the hell?!?!? "Bella?" her face morphs and her mouth opens to show razor teeth. I scream, and scream, and scream. She comes up, I try to run but my legs won't move!_

I woke up, breathing hard. I look up and see a figure, one much like the first one I saw when I first got here. "Edward? Is that you?" the figure moves. It comes closer, until I can make out his face.

"Jake?" I asked. I got out of the bed and hugged him. I led him to my bed to sit down. I turn on my lamp and saw his face more clearly. God I hope this isn't a dream. Or a "fantasy". I sat on his lap and kissed his neck. I feel bad, for I am doing it again. "Jake?"

"Yea, Jenny?"

"You like me right?"

"yea." He responded, like it was obvious.

"so will you stay with me? Like tonight?" I asked, I wanted his presents, to send away the bad dreams.

"yeah, of course." He laid down on my bed, and I put my head on his chest, like I did the first time he spent the night. I lifted my head, letting my blonde hair fall on both sides of my face. I kissed his neck, making my way up to his mouth. He moaned and I continued. I climbed his body, putting my arms around his neck……….

I woke up the next morning, with Jacob by my side. It took me a few minutes, but I realized I was without clothes, and so was Jake. Oh, my god! What did I do?? I get up, trying to cover as much as my body, as I could.

"So did you have fun last night?" Jake asked.

"Umm, yeah." I said, not really remembering anything.

"I surprised Charlie didn't catch us," He continued, chuckling.

"He must've put earphones I to drowned out my singing." I said. I put a yellow tank top on, and light purple jeans.

"Get dressed, we are going to the hospital." I said, not even thinking about how demining I sounded.

"What for?" He asked.

"Because I have to go see Bella."

"Bella's in the hospital?" he asked

"yeah, she had a stroke."

"A stoke, umm, aren't old people supposed to have stokes?" he asked.

"yeah, but only because she overdosed on birth control pills." I said, a sadness in my voice.

"she was on birth control? Is there something I don't know?"

"you know as much as I do." We got in Bella's truck and headed to the hospital. I was about half way there when I realized, that Edward and I have something, but so do me and Jake. Who do I break it off with? I think that I am going to dump Jake. We have done……the unthinkable. But I don't wanna do it with Jake, I think I want Edward. I want him, at least for now.

"Jake, I had a great time last night." (I think), "but, I think I am in love with Edward. I am sorry."

"what? Your breaking up with me?!!?? And for a _blood sucker!?!?!?..........ooopps.." _He said, clampinghis mouth shut.

"What? Blood-sucker? What are you talking about? Jake, tell me!"

"Edward and his family…..god help me………are vampires."

"WHAT! Jake that is _not_ funny, I know you don't like him, but please, don't start." I cannot believe what I am hearing.


	23. Secrets Revieled

"Okay, Whatever. Do you have any proof?" I said.

"Well, he is pale…….."

"lots of people are that pale."

"And he never comes to school on sunny days."

"Well……Well….Well……So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because he sparkles in the sunlight."

"umm, okay, well I still don't think that _us _is a good idea."

"Well if I can't have you, nobody can!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Jake what do you mean by that?" no answer. "Jake? Your scaring me!" I screamed.

He Grabs the wheel, and pulls. Making us go off the road. I feel the truck in motion. It rolls over the grass, and into a patch of woods. There are trees all around us.

Why is it, that I am the one who is hurt? Why? I try to get out of the truck. I get out and lay on the ground. I start to get up on my knees. I look in the truck and see that Jake is gone. What the, what the hell!?!? I look around, and see woods. I hear a growl coming from behind me. I turn slowly, to see a wolf. I try not to scream, but I know I look scared, and I hold my breath. It barred it's teeth at me.

"oh my god, please just leave me alone." I whispered. I hear a grunt and the wolf is down. Did it just fall? I look over and see the wolf and Edward.

"You leave her alone!" Edward screamed. I see the Wolf morph, until it is in a human figure.

Oh, MY GOD! It's Jake!!!


End file.
